moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Iorweth ap Aneiran
Mynydd-Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 9 L.C. (Age 29) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Ranger-Captain of the Scarlet Crusade Knight-Lord of Gwent Crandieid of the Hurddau y Rhuddwyr |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Seeker |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = (Former) |Row 7 title = House Relatives |Row 7 info = House of Dyfed Syr Syr Syr Syr Lord Lady Lord Lady |Row 8 title = Coat of Arms |Row 8 info = thumb|150px |Row 9 title = Beliefs |Row 9 info = Hen Duwiaid Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Syr Iorweth ap Aneirian is a Mynydd knight and heir presumptive of the House of Dyfed. Not really known for anything in particular both among Lordaeronians or his own people, he is a capable swordsman and a shrewd tactician. He was a member of Lord Gruffudd ap Owain's Cadwiaid, but fled after he died. A loner in his youth, Iorweth did not keep much social contact with his peers. He was close to both of his brothers, Syr Drystan ap Bronwyn and Syr Llywelyn ap Bronwyn, but when he came into adulthood he kept his father's name. He always seemed to be overshadowed by his more popular and skilled older brother, Drystan, but always seemed to be happy to serve. He joined the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn early on and had a place of power among the Prime Wing during the defense of the Giat Creigiog during the Third War. However, he elected to join his uncle's retinue alongside his father to join the Scarlet Crusade where he achieved the rank of Ranger-Captain, leading a group of knights and rangers. He was eventually sworn into his Uncle's Cadwiaid, only to flee after his uncle's death. Every since, he lived in a self-imposed exile to shame himself for his failures. However, he returned to the fold in 38 L.C. and took his place among Llewellan ap Gruffudd's counselors. Appearance The years have not been kind to Iorweth. Despite being a mere twenty-nine years old, he already has weathered features upon his face. In his brown-blond hair, there are signs of aging -- grey hairs slightly softening his beard and hair caused by the stressors of war. His hair is kept short -- likely due to the chain mail he wears on his head or simply due to having an easier time with his eyepatch. The eyepatch over his right eye only hides most of the scar tissue; the burn scar that stretches over it moves into his nose, cheek, and forehead. It was likely the flame that punished him so wickedly, a painful reminder that failure has its prices. His body is no worse for wear. Years of fighting within the north against the Scourge and the Forsaken gave him an overall athletic build, but his time in exile has weathered him greatly. Thin with some muscle, he is ready to throw his weight if need be in the end. In another time, in another life he would have been describe as handsome... but his cold, one-eyed gaze, stone-faced visage, and monstrously ugly scar might cause some to turn their eyes away. His body is littered with scars -- clearly, his enemies have given him mortal wounds but he has managed to escape the jaws of death in all of him. Covering his back is the sign of his former allegiance to the Scarlet Crusade -- a great, beautiful flame with reds, oranges, and yellows... despite its marring with scars, it still stands true. Personality They say war changes a man -- that a man becomes lesser, compromises his morals as he sees combat. In Iorweth's eye, that was never true -- never truly idealistic, Iorweth is and has always been a pragmatic and dutiful man willing to sacrifice his own morals and ethics for the realm and greater good. This willingness to sacrifice his morals, however, has given him a serious and what many describe as a stern attitude towards those under him or around him. Though a light, jovial tone can be achieved, it is not often... save for when Eirianwen is around. Items and Companions WIP =History= ---- Childhood Born the only technical legitimate son of Aneiran, he was the younger brother to Drystan ap Bronwyn by a single year. However, despite being put into education early on with his brother, he was quickly overshadowed by the more popular, naturally charismatic Drystan. He began outwardly shy and quiet, observing his peers more than interacting with them. When it came to friends, he befriended the same people as Drystan, but kept them at a distance. The sole exception to this was Eirianwen mab Rhain, whom he had a crush on that grew into unrequited love. He squired for his father and eventually became a candidate for the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Adulthood Knighting His father was a knight -- and having squired for his father, he earned his spurs on the battlefield. Syr Aneiran was tasked with a small group of other Mynydd knights to aid the gallants of Lordaeron in their quest against the Orc and eventually hunting down the Cult of the Damned. Drystan was a part of this retinue. They fought alongside Prince Arthas in a few engagements, most notably at Hearthglen. It was here that, after the battle, Iorweth was knighted alongside his brother by a Lordaeronian knight. Third War Syr Aneirian led what was left of his retinue and sons back to the Vale as the Scourge became more and more of a threat. After delivering his report, both Drystan and Iorweth joined the Bleiddiaid. It was here that Iorweth truly recognized his brother's talents and accepted that living in his shadow was nothing more than life. Despite his brother's rise to Gapwein Cysefin after the death of King Terenas, Iorweth rose to Aur Breichiadd on his own merit; he consistently led men and women under him with great zeal and boldness, never treating their lives as currency. He proved to be a shrewd tactician and an overall capable swordsman. He aided in the defense of the Giat Creigiog, fighting alongside his brother. Scarlet Crusade After retreating from the Giat Creigiog, Iorweth was among those Bleiddiaid selected to join the Dreigiaid under Lord Gruffudd ap Owain. He went willingly, being promoted among the Bleiddiaid as Rhingyll to lead the Bleiddiaid in the Dreigiaid. They went north with almost one-hundred men-at-arms, joining the Scarlet Crusade. The time during Scarlet Crusade was tough, but he got along well with many of the Scarlet Crusade. He was promoted to Ranger-Captain, leading not only his own Bleiddiaid but the Scarlet Rangers in many missions across Lordaeron's scourged provinces. He has some failures, which were marked on his body -- particular, his most notable when he lost most than seventy percent of his soldiers in an ambush. For the failure, the Scarlet Crusade took his right eye, burning it away and leaving a solid graft of skin in its place. Since then, he's worn an eyepatch. Rise Cadwiaid; Fall Arglwydd Despite his failures in the ambush, he was given the honor of joining his uncle's Cadwiaid. He sworn a solemn oath to die before his liege... but that would quickly become tested. In the early days of the War in Northrend, the leftovers of the Scarlet Crusade massacre of the Scarlet Enclave were attempting to flee to other holdings. The Scourge went on a massive campaign against the Crusade with Forsaken ambushes led to the death of Gruffudd and most of his retinue. Iorweth, however, survived with the rest of the Dreigiaid. They managed to push back the ambush and recover Gruffudd's body. Iorweth sent the remnants of the Dreigiaid forth while the other two remaining Cadwiaid moved to get back to the Vale to die on their own terms. Iorweth viewed himself a coward for not dying with his liege. Once they managed to sneak through the Forsaken-occupied Giat Creigiog, they saw the Vale -- largely unblighted. They kissed the ground and prepared to commit ritual suicide... but they saw the light. Instead, they swore to not die until their Vale was reconquered. They went their separate ways, moving into self-imposed exile. Self-Imposed Exile Iorweth moved into Northrend at New Hearthglen after the fall of the Scarlet Onslaught. Making friends with many former Scarlets and the local trappers, he soon fell into a crippling loneliness for a long time. During this time, he heard the voice of deceased Arundin Douglas, only to meet his half-brother, Arthur Radley. Iorweth captured and tortured Arthur Radley for information, only to hang him on a tree in New Hearthglen as a warning for all who come to there. His cousin now the Arglwydd, Llewellan attempted to get him back into the fold three times. The first two times, Iorweth not only rejected, but beat up the messengers, sending them back to Llewellan with his message. However, the third attempt by Sir Owaeran, a former member of the Scarlet Crusade, managed to convince him. He made the trek back to civilization alone. Return to the Fold Returning to Llewellan led him to Stormwind City, where he met with the Arglwydd and asked for his forgiveness for staying away too long. Not only was he forgiven, but he was declared the Heir Presumptive of the House of Dyfed; a prominent position. He reunited with his friend and unrequited love Eirianwen mab Rhain -- however, his love was soon return as he consoled her with the undeath of her lover and his brother, Drystan ap Bronwyn. Current Relationships Eirianwen mab Rhain An unrequited love for her in their youth, he knew where not to step -- Eirianwen had always been Drystan's love. That did not stop him from maintain a friendship, though distant, from her. In the early days of the Third War, he thought of her often but that love was buried deep inside him as he experience the horrors of the Crusadde. Soon enough, she wasn't even a blip on his radar. Until he returned from his exile. Llewellan ap Gruffudd WIP Celestinea mab Wynne WIP Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Cavalry Category:Knights Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House of Dyfed